The Ugly and Blind Girl
by CRG CungkRinG
Summary: Fanfic yang mengisahkan tentang hidup dengan wajah yang hancur karena peristiwa yang menimpanya saat dia masih bayi.Tapi dengan tekadnya yang kuat dan di latih oleh adventure yang paling terkenal di Saint Heaven juga mendapatkan dukungan dari gadis yang ia cintai ia menjadi Adventure yang sangat kuat


Happy reading yak kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan m(-_-)m

By: Fikri Cungkring

Rated: Fiction T

Genre : Romance,comedy,adventure,action, drama, Angst, and Tragedy

Story : Ugly man and Blind girl (Dragon Nest)

Judul : Hidup yang kelam

Warning : OOC,typo dan semua penyakit dunia perfanfickan karena ini fanfic pertama saya disini :v

* * *

Chapter 1 Kehidupan yang kelam

.

.

Pada suatu hari pernah terjadi sebuah kebakaran yang sangat hebat di Prarie Town . Penduduk melihat sosok Red Dragon.

Saat semua orang masih berpikir , sebuah tangisan bayi terdengar diantara suara geliat api . Seorang adventure yang kebetulan lewat , segera bergerak cepat . Ia melompat menerjang api , dan masuk ke kobaran memandang tidak percaya,sambil menahan nafas mereka . Mereka menunggu dan mulai menduga-duga kalau adventure itu telah melakukan tindakan bodoh . Tapi tidak lama kemudian adventure itu akhirnya keluar dengan seorang bayi yang menangis dipelukannya.

Semua menatap lega . Namun begitu melihat keadaan bayi itu , semuanya memandang liris . Sang adventure penolong telah terlambat beberapa detik saja . Kini sebagian wajah sebelah kanan bayi menyisakan luka bakar yang begitu parah.

Bayi yang menderita itu adalah Yamashita Toshi.

Setelah kejadian itu , ia dirawat oleh petani tua bernama Roku.

Itu kejadian hampir 15 tahun lalu . Seharusnya kejadian itu sudah hampir terlupakan dan sekarang ia harus hidup sendirian kerena Roku yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil telah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu.

Hidupnya memang penuh rasa sakit mulai dari bekas luka itu ternyata tidak hanya menyakiti wajahnya saja kadang perasaan Toshi kerap merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dalam dari sekedar luka itu . Sepanjang hidupnya kata-kata menyakitkan selalu saja mengiringi perjalanan hidupnya.

Dulu ia pernah menangis bila mendengar kata-kata ia tidak mau melihat banyangannya sendiri dicermin . Perasaannya masih terlalu lemah.

Pernah suatu kali , luka itu kembali membuat perasaannya kembali perih . Waktu itu usianya baru 15 tahun , dan ia mulai bisa merasakan ketertarikannya pada gadis.

Satu yang tercantik dimatanya bernama Misaki.

Saat itulah Toshi tidak habis-habisnya menatap gadis itu . Memandang Misaki adalah perjalanan menuju sebuah surga baginya . Namun ia hanya berani memandang saja , Misaki menyadari kehadirannya , yang terus wajah marah , ia langsung menghampiri Toshi dan mengoloknya, "Jangan memandangiku! Kau tidak pantas untuk itu ! wajahmu membuatku takut!"

Toshi menunduk tidak percaya , apakah wajahnya sebegitu buruknya?

Diam-diam ia menangis . Ia menyesali kenapa Dewi menciptakan dirinya? kemudian ia berlari ke Crystal Stream dengan mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Akhirnya Toshi duduk dan menangis di bawah pohon besar.

"Siapa yang menangis?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkannya . Toshi buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Aku. . . tidak menangis" ujarnya membantah

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar suara tangisan," ujar gadis itu

Gadis itupun melangkah mendekat dengan gerakan sangat hati-hati , dibantu dengan tongkatnya . Sadarlah Toshi kalau gadis itu buta.

"Aku tadi hanya kesakitan," mencoba mengeluarkan alasannya "Kakiku terkilir saat jatuh."

"Oh," gadis itu nampak turut merasakan sakit yang diderita Toshi. "Pasti itu menyakitkan."

"Tentu," jawab Toshi. Kini diam-diam ia mulai memperhatikan gadis ini. Wajahnya sangat menarik . Kemudian gadis itu meraba-raba , mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Toshi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Toshi ketika keduanya duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku Sasaki Ayazaki, aku tinggal di Calderock." jawabnya dengan senyuman

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin , seorang dirir kau kesini sendiri?" Toshi menatap heran "Bukannya kau buta?"

Ayazaki hanya bisa tertawa "Kau jangan meremehkan orang buta," ujarnya. "Asal kau tahu , aku sering kesini. Hampir tiap hari aku kesini. Ini adalah tempatku merenung . Kau bisa rasakan perbedaannyakan?"

Toshi terdiam, memandang ke segala arah , mencoba mencari perbedaan itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat ia hanya bisa menggeleng, "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa," tambahnya.

Ayazaki tertawa, "Ah kau, bagaimana mungkin? Disisni angin lebih lembut dan. . ." ia menarik nafas panjang. "Aromanya sangat harum."

Toshi terus mencari-cari. Lalu ia memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan angin dan bau aroma itu. Tapi ia hanya mencium kotoran burung.

"Aku hanya mencium bau kotoran burung," ujar Toshi sambil membuka mata. Dan ternyata terdapat kotoran burung di wajahnya. "Burung sialan!"

"Hahahahaha," Ayazaki tertawa lepas. "Oh ya aku lupa," tiba-tiba Ayazaki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung tasnya. "Aku membawa roti. Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku. . . ." Toshi menelan ludahnya. Sejak pagi ia memang belum makan apa-apa.

"Tapi . . . .aku hanya membawa satu potong saja."

"Aku . . . . aku sudah makan kok," suara Toshi terdengar cepat.

"Ah, suaramu terdengar tidak yakin. Suar tidak yakin pastilah suara orang belum makan. Sebaiknya kita bagi dua saja ya?" lalu dengan tangannya, Ayazaki memotong roti tersebut.

"Ini," Ayazaki menyodorkan separuh rotinya

Toshi menerimanya dengan gembira, "Terima kasih."

Lalu ia segera memakannya dengan lahap. Ayazaki hanya bisa tertawa senang.

"Aneh," ujar Toshi ditengah-tengah kunyahannya."Sepertinya kau bisa melihat aku makan. . . ."

"Aku memang buta sejak lahir. Maka dari itu perasaanku sangat peka."

"Pantas kau bisa mencium aroma harum itu," ujar Toshi

"Aku yakin itu pasti bunga melati,"

"Ayazaki! Ayazaki!" terdengar suara dari kejauhan

"Ah, itu kakakku," Ayazaki berdiri, "Nampaknya aku harus pulang. . . ."

Ia mulai melangkah dengan gerakan terburu-buru, namun beberapa langkah berselang ia berbalik, "Senang berkenalan denganmu Toshi." ujar Ayazaki dengan senyuman.

.

[CRG]

.

Keesokan harinya, Toshi segera berlari ke Crystal Stream. Disitu ia duduk dengan tidak tenang, sambil berkali-kali melirik ke belakang.

Dalam hati ia berharap Ayazaki akan datang lagi hari ini.

Tapi sampai lama, tidak ada siapapunyang muncul. Sisi hati Toshi yang lain memprotes. Kenapa ia jadi begitu mengharapkan Ayazaki? Kemarin ia tidak berucap apapun setelah salam perpisahan itu? Jadi bagaimana mungkin Ayazaki akan datang lagi?

Disela keraguan dihatinya seperti itu, tanpa diduga sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga

Toshi tersenyum senang,"Akhirnya kau datang juga," ujarnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Awalnya aku tidak yakin kau akan datang."

Ayazaki hanya tersenyum. Dan akhirnya mereka duduk bersama dan berbincang, tapi disela perbincangan mereka terdapat sekumpulan goblin.

"Hmm, hari ini kita akan pesta daging manusia."

"Kau benar goble."

"Apa itu Toshi?" tanya Ayazaki kepada Toshi

"Ada sekumpulan goblin."

"Sekarang kita harus apa?" wajah takut terukir di wajah Ayazaki

Tiba-tiba salah satu goblin melesat ke arah Ayazaki

.

JREESS

.

Ayazaki merasakan darah diwajahnya dan lain tidak lain itu adalah darah Toshi.

"ARRCCHH" dengan satu gerakan cepat, goblin itu menyerang bagian dada Toshi,lalu goblin lain melesat ke arahnya. "Yah sepertinya aku akan berakhir disini. ."

.

JRASSS PRASSS JLEEBB

.

Toshi lalu membuka matanya dan terlihat seseorang berarmor lengkap

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya

Ayazaki yang baru menyadari kehadiran ini, segera berlari mendekati Toshi, "Siapa yang datang, Toshi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Toshi

Si pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku hanya sekedar lewat," ujarnya "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Toshi," jawab Toshi , "Dan dia Ayazaki.

"Hmmm"

"Dan kakak ini siapa?" tanya Ayazaki

"Ah aku hanya pemuda biasa. Namaku tidaklah penting. . ."

"Dia bohong," ujar Toshi cepat. "Sepertinya dia sorang adventure. .dan juga dipunggungnya terdapat pedang."

"Benarkah?" Ayazaki Nampak tidak percaya

Pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa saja, "Kau ini, orang yang membawa pedang tidak selalu adventure. Bisa saja aku perampok, bukan?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti perampok, perampok itu wajahnya seram dan berbadan kekar. Tapi anda wajah imut dan juga berbadan kurus." Ujar Toshi

"Kau mengejekku ya?" wajah pemuda itu tampak murung

"Tidak kok paman," ujar Toshi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa paman cukup lihai menggunakan pedang?" tambahnya.

"Ya kupikir lumayan," ujar pemuda itu dengan wajah serius. "Setidaknya aku pernah menggorok sebuah leher."

"Ah, benarkah?" Ayazaki Nampak terkejut

"Ya leher seekor bebek, Hahahahaha" lalu tawa pemuda itu lepas. Toshi hanya bisa ikut tertawa. Sedangkan Ayazaki nampak cemberut.

"Tampaknya," pemuda itu mulai berdiri. "Aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan kalian. Aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan. . . ."

Toshi dan Ayazaki pun ikut berdiri dan membukukkan badan. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami," ujar Toshi.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahannya. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan dan perlahan menghilang

"Toshi,"Ayazaki menyetuh tangan Toshi, "Kenapa kau diam?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Toshi seakan tersadar. "Aku hanya. . ." ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," elak Toshi

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku," Ayazaki nampak cemberut.

Toshi hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang, "Aku hanya ingin. . . . Ah, berjanjilah untuk tidak menertawakannya."

Ayazaki menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi . . .Adventure seperti pemuda tadi," ujar Toshi

"Maksudmu badan kurus dan kekonyolannya?" Ayazaki tertawa lepas.

"Dia tidak sekurus yang kau pikirkan, tapi dia sangat hebat,"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak memintanya untuk mengajarimu?" Ayazaki bertanya

"Ah kau ini Ayazaki."

"Kenapa?" Ayazaki nampak tidak paham

"Ayazaki, apa ia mau? Aku. . ."

"Seharusnya kau coba memintanya," ujar Ayazaki "Masalah ia mau mengajarimu atau tidak itu urusan nanti,"

Toshi tertegun. Kali ini ucapan Ayazaki memang benar.

"Sekarang, kejarlah! Kupikir ia belum terlalu jauh. . ."

"Kau tunggu disini dulu! "lalu Toshi pun berlari tanpa memperdulikan lukanya kea rah pemuda tadi menghilang.

Namun sampai ia jauh berlari, sampai kakinya tidak bias melangkah. Ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu, Toshi hanya bisa tertunduk memandang itu dengan kecewa.

Keesokan harinya di Crystal Stream terlihat Toshi dan Ayazaki duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku sepertinya harus pergi dari sini," ujar Toshi

Ayazaki tampak terkejut "Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku akan mencari orang itu."

"Orang itu?" Ayazaki tampak bingung

"Orang yang telah menyelamatkan kita, nanti aku akan terus mengingatmu terus. . . "

Ayazaki terdiam, Matanya tiba-tiba telah berkaca-kaca. Ia mencari tangan Toshi untuk digenggamnya erat-erat, lalu dibawanya untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Tapi," suara Ayazaki tercekat, "Kau akan kembalikan?"

Toshi terperangah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Ayazaki akan berkata begitu. Selama ini, rasanya tidak pernah ada yang mengharapkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku akan kembali kemari," perlahan Toshi menggenggam tangan Ayazaki kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

To be Countinued

* * *

Fanfic pertama ane

Ty yg udah baca RnR mastah

Jelek? saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya


End file.
